villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Raijin
Raijin (Rai in Kingdom Hearts) is a minor antagonist in the videogame Final Fantasy VIII. He is a member of the Disciplinary Committe, along with Seifer and Fujin. History ''Final Fantasy'' Not much is known of Raijin's past. He was enrolled at Balamb Garden where he, Fujin and Seifer Almasy met and formed the Balamb Garden Disciplinary Committee. Rarely seen apart, the three usually bully their fellow students through punishment and detention. Their friendship is such that, when Seifer breaks out of the disciplinary room and goes rogue, Fujin and Raijin embark to find him despite the Garden already sending Quistis to do just that. Headmaster Cid gives Fujin and Raijin instructions to deliver new orders for Squall's party to Galbadia Garden's Headmaster. At Galbadia Garden, they do as they were asked and run across Squall Leonhart who informs the pair that Seifer has been executed for actions against the Galbadian president Vinzer Deling, but the two do not believe Seifer would go down so easily. The two are next seen back in Balamb Garden and help Squall evacuate the students because of the missile threat. After that, the pair go missing and it is unknown when exactly they reunite with Seifer but, as Seifer has become a "Sorceress Knight", defender of Sorceress Edea, Fujin and Raijin became generals of the Galbadian army to support him. Assisting in the search for Ellone the two encounter Squall again in Balamb Town during a Galbadian-induced lock-down whereupon Squall defeats them, but lets them leave peacefully. Fujin and Raijin are once again encountered in Galbadia Garden during the Battle of the Gardens, but choose not to fight Squall and his friends. Some time afterward, after Sorceress Edea Kramer's defeat and her recovery after she was actually possessed by Sorceress Ultimecia, the two once again assist Seifer as he embarks on resurrecting the vessel called the Lunatic Pandora. However, even as they do, the two begin to admit that Seifer is no longer the friend they once knew, and when Squall once again arrives to stop the three, they allow Squall to confront Seifer where Fujin makes an emotional plea for him to stop what he is doing. In response, Seifer claims it is too late to go back, and wishes them a good life, before he fights Squall one last time. After Squall and his party go into the future to defeat Ultimecia, Fujin and Raijin are seen fishing together with Seifer; having returned to being the friend they remember him being. Raijin is the only one who catches a fish, angering Seifer, who has caught nothing. Fujin, however, boots Raijin into the sea, which makes Seifer laugh. ''Kingdom Hearts'' A younger version of Raijin, renamed Rai, also makes an appearance in Kingdom Hearts II. He once more assists Seifer with Fuu (Fujin from Final Fantasy VIII) by his side. But unlike his role in Final Fantasy VIII, Rai acts more like a jerk and a bully towards Roxas and his friends. Not to mention, Rai appears to be much younger. Though not seen, in Kingdom Hearts III Rai is said to have joined Seifer on a warrior's journey. He is voiced by Brandon Adams in English and by Kazuya Nakai in Japanese. Appearance and personality Raijin has dark skin, wears a purple vest, and has a penchant for ending his sentences with "y'know?" Fujin tends to kick him when he talks out of line or does something stupid, which is often. He also seems to have a fondness for insects, as he has checked out several books on insects from the Balamb Garden library. Raijin is 18 years old during Final Fantasy VIII. Abilities Raijin is a tough fighter who is skilled in hand-to-hand combat and he always attacks with a battle staff in both offense and defense. He absorbs lightning. Gallery Rai (Kingdom Hearts).jpg Raijin (Final Fantasy).jpg Trivia *Raijin is the name of the Japanese thunder god. This is seen in Raijin as he uses thunder-based attacks, and is healed by any thunder based attacks directed towards him. *In Chinese Buddhism, a legend states that Fujin and Raijin were both originally evil demons who opposed Buddha. They were captured in battle with Buddha's army of heaven, and have worked as gods since then. *''Goodbye, Pupurun'' tells the story of the small sprite Pupurun rendered into the language of humans. Originally it was part of the Balamb Garden Library's collection of books, however, Raijin borrowed it and never returned it, as can be seen on the Balamb Garden Study Panel. Its sequel, We Meet Again, Pupurun, was not as successful as the first work, being an obligatory production with poor content. *Raijin, along with Fujin, was initially designed to appear in Final Fantasy VII, however, the inclusion of the Turks saw their presence unnecessary and they were shelved until Final Fantasy VIII. *In game, the insignia on Raijin's shoulder guard is the kanji for thunder, but in CGs, it reads the self-invented kanji for Raijin's name. *Since he claims to not hit girls, Raijin will refuse to attack if there is only a single female character left standing in the player's party during battle. However, he will hit her if he is alone against her. **It is possible that he will hit her so that the player won't intentionally KO the male characters to make the fight easy. Navigation Category:Anti-Villain Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Final Fantasy Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:On & Off Category:Redeemed Category:Affably Evil Category:Dimwits Category:Magic Category:Comic Relief Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hypocrites Category:Crossover Villains